


[Podfic] No One Volunteers For This: At Least There's The Football, Part 6

by sheffiesharpe, skepticaldreamer



Series: [Podfic] At Least There's The Football [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticaldreamer/pseuds/skepticaldreamer
Summary: Podfic for At Least There's The Football, Part 6: No One Volunteers For This





	[Podfic] No One Volunteers For This: At Least There's The Football, Part 6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No One Volunteers for This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255266) by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe). 



> In which the author employs my favorite literary device, zeugma*, "He leaves Mycroft alone with his tea and the compliment."
> 
>  
> 
> *"a figure of speech in which a word applies to two others in different senses (e.g., John and his license expired last week) or to two others of which it semantically suits only one (e.g., with weeping eyes and hearts)."

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/8fs7da1xrm8vwdu/CH_6_No_One_Volunteers_For_This.mp3>


End file.
